Stay in my Life
by hopekies
Summary: Lee Taeyong untuk kesekian kalinya harus bertemu dengan orang yang ia benci karena kesalah pahaman masa lalu. [It's NCT Fanfiction/AU/boyslove/DLDR!] [ Lee Taeyong, Seo Johnny, Jung Jaehyun ] JohnYong slight! JaeYong
1. Chapter 1

**Stay in my Life**

 **©Hopekies**

 **Seo Johnny x Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **(Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagunya ost yang dinyanyiin TTDTaeyong, Taeil, Doyoung)**

 **Bahasa tidak baku dan berantakan..**

 **Don't like? Don't read..**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari merupakan salah satu hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda tampan berambut hitam ini. Dimana dia melepas status ' _siswa_ ' menjadi tingkat lebih tinggi dengan embel-embel ' _maha—'_ di depannya. Dia sengaja datang cukup pagi karena rumahnya cukup jauh dan dia belum memiliki tempat tinggal sekitar kampus.

Pakaiannya hitam-putih dengan nama didadanya berbentuk persegi panjang sebagai identitas penghuni baru kampus itu.

Di gerbang kampus ternyata cukup ramai karena banyak mahasiswa baru berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju lapangan setelah sebelumnya mencari namanya di papan pengumuman yang dibantu kakak tingkat mereka.

Pemuda tampan tadi mulai memperhatikan panggung ketika suara mikorofon berbunyi.

"Selamat datang kepada para mahasiswa baru dikampus kita tercinta ini," ucap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan panggung dengan menggunakan almamater dan jangan lupakan 'emblem' yang hampir memenuhi almamaternya itu.

Semua hampir terpesona memandangnya. Lelaki itu tampan dengan setelan apid an jangan lupa dimple di pipinya membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Saya, Jung Jaehyun selaku ketua pelaksana ospek akan membuka acara pengenalan kampus ini…"

'Ah, namanya Jung Jaehyun angkatan 2016..'

'Wah, dia tepat diatas kita setahun' bisik-bisik beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi mulai membicarakannya.

Disaat semua menatap kagum kearah ketua pelaksana yang memberikan sedikit sambutan pembukaan ospek, tiba-tiba seorang gadis didepannya pemuda tampan berambut surai hitam tadi pingsan.

Dengan sigap dia menangkap gadis itu agar tidak langsung jatuh mengenai lantai dan petugas kesehatan menghampirinya. Dengan tidak sengaja mata pemuda itu bertemu dengan sosok sudah lama ia benci—

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun jika kau akan masuk ke kampus ini," sosok itu menarik keras pemuda tampan – _yang dominan manis_ – itu.

"Maaf anda salah orang," jawabnya dingin dan melepaskan tangannya secara paksa.

"Lee Taeyong!" panggil sosok itu lagi namun tak digubrisnya.

Dan setelah hari itu.. hari-hari seorang Lee Taeyong mulai berubah..

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong membawa koper besar yang berisi beberapa setelan pakaiannya dan hal yang diperlukan. Saat ini ia sampai ke salah satu rumah besar yakni cukup dekat dengan kampusnya. Hanya berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencapainya.

Dia menekan bel dengan gugup. Kakaknya mengatakan tidak ada mahasiswa seangkatannya yang berada disitu, artinya dia harus sopan dengan kakak tingkatnya.

' _cklekkk'_ pintu itu terbuka.

Taeyong tercengang beberapa saat. Sampai sosok didepannya menyadarkannya.

"S-sepertinya aku salah tempat," ucapnya menunduk tapi sosok itu menarik tangannya.

"Tidak _baby_ ,"

.

.

.

* * *

Dia melihat kamar kos barunya. Cukup luas untuk ukuran seorang diri. Kosan ini hanya memiliki delapan kamar dengan dua kamar mandi. Kamarnya diatas dan bersebelahan dengan sosok yang paling dibencinya itu.

' _tok tok tok'_ suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Jika kau perlu apa-apa panggil saja aku disebelah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam itu dan segera ditepisnya cepat.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun," jawabnya dingin.

' _tok tok tok'_ suara ketukan pintu lagi.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Mau menemaniku keluar sebentar?"

' _blam_ ' Taeyong menutup pintu dengan tidak manusiawi.

Dia sejak tadi sibuk merapikan kamar barunya. Dan menemukan sebuah pigura menampilkan fotonya dan sosok yang – _dibencinya—_ itu.

' _Kenapa ada disini,_ ' gumannya sendiri.

Lalu dia memasukkan pada nakas didekat tempat tidur.

' _tok tok tok'_ suara ketukan untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa? Apa lagi? Aku sudah bilang tidak butuh apapun dan tak ingin makan," Taeyong tak menatap tamunya dan memarahinya.

Seperkian detik ia melihat tamunya tak merespon dan dia segera meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya. Bukan, bukan orang itu.

"Oh—Hai, aku Doyoung dari kamar bawah. Ku dengar kau mahasiswa baru?"

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan mengangguk,

"Akhirnya aku menemukan teman. Aku tinggal dibawah dengan kakakku," Doyoung mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Taeyong membalasnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku Lee Taeyong,"

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak Taeyong menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa. Dia tidak boleh banyak mengeluh dan menjalani hari-harinya yang lebih sibuk dibanding Doyoung. Mereka berbeda jurusan dan jarang bertemu dikosan. Hanya beberapa kali saja Doyoung mengajaknya keluar sekedar ke Mall untuk refreshing.

"Baby, aku membuat sarapan roti dan susu untukmu. Makanlah.." ucap sosok itu sambil mengelus surai hitam Taeyong yang sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya sejak semalam. Dan sosok itu juga tak tidur dan terus menganggunya.

"Menyingkirlah _Hyung_ , kau sangat menggangguku."

Sosok itu semakin tertawa melihat Taeyong kesal.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Aku ada kelas pagi ini.." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Taeyong.

' _Lalu kenapa semalam dia tidak tidur. Dasar bodoh!_ '

.

.

.

* * *

Cafeteria kampus ini sangat ramai. Berbeda dengan fakultas. Taeyong memesan makannya setelah mendapati temannya Ten sibuk berebut duduk dengan kakak tingkat atau gadis-gadis yang ingin makan disana.

Setelah mendapat sosok temannya yang melambaikan tangan padanya, ia mendekat.

"Yong, sebenarnya kau dan Johnny _hyung_ sudah berpacaran kan?" tanya Ten tiba-tiba saat Taeyong menyantap sandwich nya.

"Hah?"

"Jangan berbohong!"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Padahal ku dengar Jaehyun _hyung_ sedang mencari tau tentangmu,"

Ah, sosok itu.. kakak tingkat yang berdiri gagah berwibawa saat pembukaan ospek kampus membuat wajah Taeyong bersemu.

 _Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba_.

Sosok yang sedang dibicarakannya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan makanan,

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Dan disitulah awal kedekatannya dengan salah satu senior tampan dikampusnya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Dentuman musik di salah satu _club_ ini cukup kencang. Seorang DJ tampan mengkomposisi musiknya agar tidak membosankan. Sesekali dia memutar piringan hitam sambil menaik turunkan volume untuk menambah efek yang diciptakannya.

Setelah tiga jam melakukan pekerjaannya ia istirahat disalah satu meja bar sambil meminum jus jeruk.

"Ku dengar Jaehyun mulai mendekati Taeyong," ucap seorang bartender disana sambil sesekali melirik temannya itu.

"Benarkah? Berani juga dia mendekati _kekasih_ ku," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

" _Hey_ , dia sudah bukan kekasihmu lagi bung,"

"Hmm.." balasnya sambil memainkan jus jeruknya yang masih tinggal setengah gelas.

.

.

.

* * *

Johnny berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum sampai kamarnya ia mengetuk kamar yang berada tepat disampingnya,

' _tok tok tok'_

"Jangan dekati lelaki itu, dia bukan lelaki yang baik."

Taeyong mencium bau soju yang sangat menyengat saat Johnny berbicara, lalu ia ambruk dan dengan – _terpaksa—_ Taeyong menyeret Johnny menuju kasurnya.

Dia memandangi wajah tampan lelaki yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya itu. Nafasnya yang teratur dan mulutnya berwarna merah yang sedikit terbuka terlihat begitu err—sexy menurutnya. Dan Taeyong merasa tertangkap basah ketika sedang – _mari mengamati wajah Johnny—_ oleh sang empunya.

Johnny menarik tubuh Taeyong dan menindihnya. Ia menopang salah satu tangannya agar tidak langsung – _menindih_ — menatap wajah lelaki – _manis—_ itu berada dibawahnya. Dia menatap matanya intens sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tipis milik pemuda dibawahnya. Taeyong tidak membalas, ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung tigapuluh menit dan Johnny mengakirinya. Ia mencium dahinya yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya. Dia memeluk pemuda bertubuh kurus itu dengan erat,

"Lee Taeyong _you're mine_ ," ucap Johnny lirih sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

* * *

Tbc? End.

* * *

 **Hai, ini fanfic pertama ku cast** _ **Hyungline**_ **wkwk..**

 **Apakah buruk? Ku dengar Johnny roommate dengan Taeyong sekarang? Kenapa aku cukup bahagiaaa.. (mereka pair yang kusuka setelah JohnJae) hehehe..**

 **Ah, untuk mahasiswa baru selamat menjalani ospek /evil laugh/?**

 **Jika ada kritik atau saran mohon tinggalkan di kolom review..**

 **Aku sungguh tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ini jika tulisanku cukup buruk untuk dibaca,**


	2. Pengumuman

Hallo semua,

Maaf aku update bukan buat lanjutin cerita ini tapi numpang promosi ff baru di _wattpad_.

Kenapa aku promo di ff ini? karena cast nya sama JohnJaeYong jugaaa..

Judulnya **_'The Charm of Seo Johnny'_**

Kenapa aku ga publish di ffn?

Karena aku sedikit menambahkan beberapa gambar jadinya tidak bisa aku publish disini, sekali lagi maafkan diriku..

Kalau kalian sekiranya berminat silahkan mampir ya di akun wattpad-ku penname : _Hopekies_.

Lain kali aku akan update cerita lanjutan ini, hehe /bow/

With love, _Hopekies_


End file.
